An SI Proffessor Arc
by avatarlopes
Summary: King of Ashes. Last man on Earth. Then I am reborn as Jaune Arc. I want to be a hunter, yes. But not to become a hero. I desire to be God-Emperor of Remnant. And I even have my Queens chosen. Even if they don't know. First Gifted Youths. Then the World.


_**'RWBY is property of Mounty Oum and Rooster Teeth studios. Please support the official release.'**_

**You know I was minding my own business when I found an great fic that many of you RWBY fans must heard about once. Professor Arc. **

**Now we have a sequel, an alternative universe where Jaune truly went where he said he went. So I thought why not do my own version. **

**Is he going to be the same? Nope! He is stoic, a great strategist, an amazing fighter and has my own personal semblance: Learnt. **

**I will give the details now. The learnt is a active/passive semblance that learns anything the user deems worthy and his body finds reachable. **

**Example: he sees a semblance that summons spectral wolves. If he learn the in and outs of the semblance he will copy it and do it better. But if he sees a physical feat - like Neo beating Yang - he naturally deems it worthy but his body can't keep up with the movements. It's almost like the Sharingan and Alpha Stigma had a kid. But with limitations. **

**Well let's go! **

One might think that being the King of Ashes is cool or interesting. Or sad and depressing.

If you ask me is a fifty/fifty question. One the plus side you are free to do anything you want. On the downside you are alone.

Like I said fifty/fifty.

Now on that spare time what does one do to pass time?

Well read of course. Sports can't be done because of loneliness. Writing can be done but my over-critical mind will always find flaws and will never be publish. Movies well you try to watch the same movies over and over again and not die of boredom. Games Minecraft was fun until I ran out of ideas to build.

So I started to read as often as I could to alleviate boredom. And it works.

Every Manga? Read! Fantasy? Read! Romance? Read! Smut? Read and let me tell you the authors of smut books are kinky freaks! Fanfiction? So and so, and only because I can't read other languages and some are unfinished.

Now after so long my life is ending. One can only live so long without proper medical attention, pills and other things.

And that was it. Fifty years old and finally dying of lack of medics. There is a third world joke here somewhere.

It was fun-ish. I learnt to grow crops. All of them too. I learnt to work with electronics. I learnt how to fly small airships and boats. I learnt how to hunt. Wildlife flourish after our extinction. I learn how to sew. And shit lot more that I don't remember.

Now I have something to do. I turned off my phone since our extinction. Never once did I turn it on. Now I have 5'000 speakers, 7'000 concert speakers and shit lot more.

I turned my phone on. And I prepared for the final show of mankind.

Okay everything is on," you tend to speak a lot more when you are alone if for the simple reason of wanting to hear a voice even if it is your own.

I put my pin and put my music selection. I charged my phone to the speakers and put the first song I heard from my country when I was a child.

I put on maximum and the deepest bass I could.

Moss was flowing to the music and birds were flying scared out of their minds.

My last moments on planet Earth was a stadium without no one listening to my music. It was perfect.

But it wasn't over. It was merely the beginning.

When I closed my eyes for the last time I opened them in a room with blue color scheme with a symbol of twin crescent moons.

I narrowed my eyes in thought was I in a another body?

Possible. But where was I?

The twins moons are a somewhat of a dead giveaway. As far I remember Jaune Arc is the only one with a symbol of twin crescent moons.

Still this was promising.

On the plus side, not sure if there is a plus side anyways, I'm not alone.

I was pulled out of my musings when a woman appear with a heavy pregnant belly and began to speak to me.

Ah little Jaune you are so cute!" the woman said and I was sold. Yep I was in the body of Jaune Arc. But what was the name of the woman. Juniper like many fans proclaim?

June come on let's go." a man's voice was heard and the woman smiled happily.

Coming Nicky!" Juniper said as she grabbed me and put me on a baby stroller. Nicky? Like Nicholas? Possible there so many unknowns that it isn't even funny.

Come on mom we want to go to the lake!" said one of my four sisters. I count Saffron in there as well. Huh.

She was a punk before settling by being a housewife. She was actually pretty damn cute.

Some things you can't take is this. The best smut is often between family members. Forbidden love by society, nature and the gods. Yet lust and love blossom anyway. A tale of brother and sister trying to find love against everything.

I giggle at the thought. Damn I was such a hopeless romantic. Still it was fun to fantasize about this things.

OH Saf looks like our baby brother likes the new look!" I look at the speaker and it was what appear to be the eldest of the sisters. Tall and in a business suit and a small smile of fondness as Saffron tch and looked away with a small blush.

We move to the lake and on the way I learnt the names of my family. My father was Nicklaus Arc. My mother Juniper Arc. My eldest sister Dourada Arc. Saphron was next followed by her twin Aurea Arc. And then were Galben Arc, not the most feminine name but what can you do, and Amarilla Arc. They all mean yellow in different languages. Well apart from Dourada which mean golden.

The lake was pretty no doubt there. My sisters changed into their bathing suits with no restraint or modesty and surprisingly they had very beautiful bodies.

I had a choice between a black swimming trunks or a white swimming underwear. I went to the trunks. I had my pride damn it!

They changed me in front of my sisters and I had the distinct displeasure of pretending that I was a normal baby.

Your body still had natural reactions to certain stimulus and these were one of them.

Damn them all.

My life was without doubt fun-ish.

I was put household-husband training. They were surprised when I learnt how to sew, dance, play instruments mainly the guitar and piano, and sing.

The natural voice of Jaune Arc wasn't meant for being anything but a soprano. But I thought why not look videos on how to make my voice a bass.

And I did.

My voice due to constant training also broke much sooner. If had to guess I was Basso Profundo.

Oh yeah, I made the room shudder with my voice. Your arguments are mute.

I also learnt a lot of hunter by simply watching hunters training. Granted when I tried I pulled a muscle. My father said to do something that hunters do I had to train. Hard!

And I did. Ansel had a youth gym. And I went there, got a membership card for a 15 Lien a month and started to pump, run and gain flexibility of a hunter.

When I was fifteen I had paid someone to unlock my Aura and got a pleasant surprise when everything that I learned was showed how to be perfected in my mind.

One day I arrived sooner from school and received a surprise. It was a woman, maybe in her 20, but then again my father is 40 and looks like a 20 year old. In a hunter outfit.

Hello," I said and the woman looked over me critically. Almost if trying to deem me worthy of something. "May I help Mrs?"

Ms actually. Azul Del Sangue. Headmistress of Vacou Academy for gifted youths." oh that was interesting. "I'm looking for Jaune Arc."

Well miss, you've found him. May I help you?"

I want you to join my school." wow she has the bluntness of a warhammer.

Well I have no formal training miss. Won't that get in the way?" I asked clearly intrigue on how she will deal with this. Will she just say no problem and take me anyway. Or will she have second thoughts.

While it will be a problem I offer you just because of your semblance." oh personal or group interests good that was more believable than just seeing my potential. "Such semblance is beyond rare. Being able to learn anything from reading, watching and hearing. That is a game changer no matter how you look at it. And I know you will steal the abilities of your fellow students." steal huh. I wonder why she calls it that. She gave a snarl as if hearing my thoughts. "I called it steal because that is what it is. You can steal other semblances, fighting capabilities, even thing as useless as knowing how to throw a punch. You Jaune Arc are a thief that sits on top on the blood, sweat and tears of others. You have learned things retired hunters take years to perfect and then you do it better spitting in their hard work." my face remain stoic. I learnt and I survived that was the rule of the jungle.

Strong live. Weak die!

But your semblance also can replicate other things. Languages not spoken in millions of years. Medical procedures that take years to master. Strategies that make Ironwood, Ozpin and the councils green with envy!" she snarled again and I got cocky and smirked. "don't think yourself to highly Mr. Arc." she gave the letter of approval and retracted her hand as if I would steal _her_ knowledge from a mere touch. "You are still human. And unless you can steal the immortality of the Gods you can die."

I just let out a devil may care shrug and said "I accept Ms. Del Sangue." I had research to do. "I do hope you can accept me in your most humble school."

She gave a sniff of distaste and left. As if my mere presence insulted her.

I got used to it. Hunters took pride in their skills. And those could take years to master. Then I would just look at them and master them and perfect them. Until a they have learn was the mere beginning.

But one thing actually had me frowning in rage.

Immortality. The one thing I might never truly get. I had to know how to become immortal to be immortal. And since to my knowledge Ozpins cursed as is Salem and there is no immortality semblance, I was left in the unknown.

But if there is one thing I might get is fictional ways of immortality. They often had plot holes but they could help a lot.

So far I had three. Put a piece of my soul in an object. I thought of putting it in Remnant as a whole but it is too risky. I could try and summon the gods to steal their immortality but then they would just wipe us out again. Then we had steal from Ozpin and rule with Salem, Cinder, Sienna, Raven and Neo as King of the world. But I would reincarnated rather then be truly immortal. But it was a way to keep my memories and try to figure a way to gain immortality for me and my Queens.

I let a huff through my nose. I despise not knowing. It pissed me off to heights of unimaginable reach.

Still now I had to tell my family. I was invited to Vacou Academy for Gifted Youths. How kawaii.

As expected my father was silent. He didn't have as much pull in the Hunter world to put me out. My sisters were shocked into silence. And my mother fainted.

Yes. Truly expected. Well at least they said goodbyes instead of giving the silent treatment.

Minor victory. I looked around the VTOL and I saw a few hunters stand out.

Three had my immediate attention.

An armour clad, mace wielding broad. Heh. Bad puns. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Armour with a horned lion as her simbol. Her green eyes though. That was what brought my attention to her. They were sharp, but beyond nervous.

The next was a confident Dante look-alike in the same outfit. With his symbol being Ourobos. He had a sword and he was lucky not to pick a _massive_ two-hand _sword_ to get the _short_ end of the _stick. _Ah penis jokes. They get old but age like fine wine.

The last was the one that had my eyes. Tri-colored hair of brown, pink and vanilla white. Pink and brown eyes. And dressed in a bandit like outfit. One that sai- oh shit she is looking back at me glaring. Almost daring to complete the thought.

Said I'm. A. Slut.

She narrowed her eyes clearly trying to piece if I had insulted her. She then motion two of her fingers in her eyes and she pointed back at me.

I just smiled innocently and used one of my learnt semblances to make an angel Halo. Held up by horns.

I even had a devils tail to complete the deal.

She glared red bloody daggers. I blew her a kiss. She, out of nowhere even, got a seductive smirk and just swayed her hips towards me.

Holy shit she was tiny. And fucking short-stack. She smiled seductively and made a motion to get my face close.

I used another of my semblances to predict, from a certain point of view, the future. As soon I lower my head she would punch me.

I lower it anyway. She punched me but I grabbed her wrist a inch of hitting me.

She snarled and I was grinning like a looney tune. She then shatter and I had her parasol/blade on my throat. But she had another piece of my semblance, clones this time, pointing my sword at her her belly.

Then all shit went to hell.

A guy, a smooth playboy type had his black gun at my clone head. A girl with spear was pointing at his crotch. And so on until the only ones not involved were the mace girl and Ourobos.

I smirked and Neo grin widely "well gents and ladies looks like we have a real Vacuan Standoff."

Most of them got the joke and one brave one even spoke.

We have you out-gunned, outmanned, and out-matched." many turned their weapons on me. Neo grin only got wider.

Oh is that so?" thousand upon thousand of clones appear each with their weapon at someone. "sorry boys and girls but I win."

Neo snorted and many grumbled about what the hell was even my semblance.

Mr. Arc!" oh really, there so many with their guns out and the prof singles me out. Boot-licker. "we will have no fighting in our VTOL. I suggest that you sheath your weapons unless you desire detention for the rest of the year." I snorted but complied.

So far as my research went. Only I select few had their semblances out to the public. Oz, Leo of Haven, Ironwood, the headmistress of Shade and Gifted Youths were the only ones with their semblance out in the open eye. And explained. Teachers were difficult especially if they aren't in Beacon were the same six are given classes for almost two generations. The teachers changing means a constant state of perfection that is only achieved by getting rid of the old and replaced with the new.

I also research Peter Port our of mere curiosity. I found that if I go to Beacon and he starts to give one of his _stories_ I'm getting the pen and paper. And write down every single letter that he words. No matter if they are ridiculous like shave five times a week in these areas.

The guy was a beast. And his young picture well he was sure to take a few virginities.

Point being the teachers were beasts. And in mosts schools unknown.

Still I was able to get some semblances out my research.

Azul though I had to bleed, sweat and cry to use her semblance. Ace.

It was simple really. It dulled the pain, and allowed to fight using the full strength of the human body. However the body had to be prepare for that shock and as if that wasn't enough it required a certain physical preparation. One that would take months to achieve and even then I would overwork my muscles.

Hey," said a new voice. It was the mace girl. "You know made more than 30 students of gifted youths." her eyes seemed to sharpen even more. "do you have a death wish?"

Who me?" I asked with a smirk. She looked unimpressed with my question. I chuckle "look at them now." she did and saw the same as I did. Students mingle with each other. "you saw what they looked like before that scene." she nodded. "They were tensed not willing to talk to no one. Proudly alone. Now however they were talking. Tensions are vanishing. If all it took for that I becoming an enemy. Then I will gladly bear its weight." she looked shocked. I gave a sad smile "if its needed a monster worse than the Grimm to unite the people and get them to forget. I will be the essence of death itself to unite them."

HAH!" yet another voice said no doubt hearing what I just said. "No one could handle that burden alone. And even if you could you would cursed and spat at for the next eon." I saw Dante look-alike casual walking towards mace and I.

That is something anyone must be willing to become if the greater good is in risk." sword snorted.

What's your name blondie?" ah nicknames I had something for then.

Arc. Jaune Arc and yours sword polisher?" he choke and had an embarrassed blush.

Aureo Prata." he said embarrassed. I turned to mace and rose an eyebrow.

Dhabi Céu." the mace said nervous as if saying her name would get her in trouble. She all of the sudden got wide eyes and stammering while pointing behind me.

I calmly turned and saw Neo looking at me with a narrow eyes as if looking for something.

Hello sweetheart," Aureo and Dhabi looked shocked at my boldness "back for more of what I gave you last time?" she rolled her eyes clearly unimpressed and made gestures.

So you think I got lucky?" she widen her eyes and nodded. "I like to think I'm pretty good at these things." she made more gestures "so you think in a all out fight you would win?" she smiled, for getting it right or because of arrogance was anyone pick, and nodded "Yeah you probably would. I have no shame in admit that the fairer and deadlier sex would beat me in an all out fight."

She got serious and look at me with something else than cockiness and seduction.

So what's your name?" I asked. I mean I already knew it but it was only polite to. Politeness goes a long way.

She shrugged her shoulders and made more gestures.

Ice cream," she nodded and did more gesture while pointing to a dark-skin woman "dark, chocolate," she nodded she then pointed at a red-head "red, red, strawberry?" she nodded yet again more excited then at the white of my clothes "white. Wait," she looked curious about what my response would be "chocolate, strawberry and white. Neapolitan?" she smiled and shook her head. She held three fingers and a cutting motion "Nea?" she held her index to her lip with a coy smile. She held a zero formed by her fingers and her thumb. "O. Neo?" she nodded.

Pleasure meeting you Neo." she held her hand and I grabbed her lowering my defenses and shook her hand. She proceeded to try and crush my fingers. I responded in kind "I'm Arc. Jaune Arc." smooth as butter and with my voice it made many women blush. Neo didn't.

We have arrive people." the comms said and Neo and I stopped our staring contest. We let go and walked with my two new friends and one of my future Queens.

We arrived at the auditorium where Azul looked at them and smiled. But when she looked at me she frown.

I welcome you all." she began a speech with a formal tone. "I brought you from all across the world. Atlas, Mistral, Vacou and Vale. You are called prodigies by all. Some of you are, others are lucky." ouch that felt like an indirect to me. "I brought you here as long term investment to Remnant. I see among all of you and I see a need of something that only you will know." huh she looked at me and I saw something other than disgust it look almost like pity. "Some might lose your way. Some will fall to soon. But as I promised to my teammates, all others before you, and my own fallen daughter. You will remember as long one of us stands." many were bothered by this. Some were indifferent. A precious few were showing a Grimm determination. "And as you are remembered there is hope to fight for a better tomorrow." the precious few nodded.

The man that talked to me in the VTOL took position to the microphone and said "you will gather in the landing pad were we will take you to the initiation." we went there with no arguments.

Well time to face the music.

We stayed awake for 10 hours. 15 if some came from Atlas, Mistral or Menagerie. 5 if someone came from Vacou.

Oh yes a true hunter must be willing to fight even beyond exhaustion. I like that. No! I respect that.

Back when I was King of Ashes on earth and was on Africa I remembered waking up face to face with snarling panther in my face. I should mention that I had spent the later night rebuilding an airfield. The night I also spent reading on how to fly, spent dozen hours in simulations trying to land, etc. Point being that I was dead tired.

I had to wrestle the panther with my great-great-great-great-grandfather army knife. He left me with some scars. But I left him with a gutted belly.

A fair trade in my honest opinion.

We were loaded into the VTOL, and then we flew over the desert. Our instructions were simple. Return back at the academy before sunset with a team. Almost all of them jumped to fight their way to the academy. Neo, Aureo, Dhabi and I stayed. The man smiled and nodded and began to speak.

Well looks like some found out about the easy way out." he gave a kind laugh amused by this. "Every year they all jump out fighting their way to the Academy. You for the first time had seen the smart way out." I was intrigued as were my friends and one of my future Queens. "a hunter is strong yes. But it needs brain to go along with the brawn. Kids it's a five hour flight to the academy pick your partner in the meantime." he put a cloth over his eyes and started to snore.

Pick Aureo/Dhabi!" oh you shits. You actually are making put up with psycho/loli Neo?! I could give a deep throat if wanted right. And be a slave for the rest of the first year here.

So, Nizzle Mcnizzle," she didn't look amused by my butchering of her name. "guess we are partners?" she rolled her eyes and made an imperious hand wave as if to say _"I suppose so."_

Ah I love you too Ice-creaming." I let out a pun and she narrowed her eyes as if trying to figure the why of the nickname. I just made my fire halo held up by larger horns and a triprong tail. She still didn't get it.

Oh well she would eventually.

I couldn't help but feel a reckoning incoming. And a sad smile crossed my lips.

Gifted Youths was going to be a relic of the past. Dhabi and Aureo no doubt will die. Neo will turn to Roman. And I will try to conquer Remnant.

Still, there are at the bare minimum 10,000 hunters in training all over remnant. And 100,000 hunters with 50,000 in retirement. 160,000 semblances to learn and carve my path to be God-Emperor of Remnant.

Well in _his _famous words.

Lets get ready to rumble!

**HI all. I have been silent for far to long. I am reborn in this website. And I have grave news for many of you. **

**For those who know my others fics and followed and favorite them. I just need to say. I'm bringing them all to adoption. Take them, shit in them, or even make them a parody of what I made. I care not. Naruto lost its flame in me for the simple fact of Boruto and I not even remembering the plot-line that I was going for. **

**And this as a whole isn't a thing of importance. I just found this just because of a friend of mine(DragonManMax) writes in this format as well. So this is an experience if anything. **

**Hope to see you guys after a while. **

**Tchau~**


End file.
